Sans The Skeleton (Dimension D)/Fusion: Samber
Backstory Sans and Amber were walking to the Judgement Hall, talking to each other happily about what would they do once they get to the surface. Amber began to ask what the Judgement Hall was and this is when things started to go wrong. As Sans created space between them to talk about the Hall, Flowey popped up from the ground and started to think of a plan since he wanted to kill Sans. It happened so fast... the vines wrapped around Amber's body and Flowey covered Amber's eye so she couldn't see a thing which would help out a lot. Amber screamed out Sans' name and the skeleton looked to see his pal being possessed which started to piss off Sans. However, having to remain on the defensive side, Sans was forced to just dodge if Flowey made Amber attack. Knowing the flower well, it cheated by finding a loophole for Amber to use her other abilities from other worlds which basically would be hard on poor Sans. Dodging the new attacks as best as he could, the skeleton was able to find a spot and took out a knife to slash one of the vines... little did he know that Amber had swords which Flowey made her use on Sans. Stabbing him in the back, the flower released her so she could witness what 'she' did... this caused her to break down in tears and fall to her knees. The flower left as Amber slowly crawled to Sans and moved to grab his hand gently. The skeleton held her hand as best as he could and told her that he trusted that she could watch over the Underground for him. She nodded and Sans was able to pass on his soul and powers to Amber which changed her... adapting his personality and all at that point. To the Underground, she looks and sounds exactly like Sans but to people she knows well, they see her normally with just Sans' clothes on. Relationships Allies/Friends Neutral Foes Skills Short summary of how skills were learned. ''Name of Moveset'' *'Move1': Describe move. **'Move1 Advanced': If move1 also has an advanced version of it: Describe move. Theme Song(s) Samber's Megalovania Chorus 1: "Listen and hear a song the birds are singing. Sit down awhile and watch the flowers blooming. A pleasant breeze flows by leaving a trail of dust behind." (x4) Verse 1: "Standing in the corridor, Who thought we'd be here like this together? On a gorgeous day like this, I ask 'What is it that you want?'" "I believe there was a time, Where we could be pals and things were better. Eating bad food, enjoying laughs... Can we go back to that?" "Looking at your face right now... That expression tells me I can't Afford not to care anymore." "Turn this path around, wipe your dirty hands clean. Give up now!" Chorus 2: "Things are getting kinda messy here But I was told to never fear. What are these whispers in my ear? Why do I feel like I'll disappear?" "Suddenly I have the urge to fight, Living my days away from the light. Is it a call or is it just a lie? Is it my fate, telling me I'll die ?" (x2) Bridge: "First her voice had left... Then his dust was spread... Soon our hero fell and all screens went black." (Repeat Chorus 1 x3) (Repeat Chorus 2 once) Calm Megalovania Whenever Samber is going over an idea with her friends, this plays. Stronger Than You (Elzo VS Rebma) A song I created from Stronger Than You to show the struggle during the fight and how Samber views herself as well as how Straid aka Elzo views her. "Look around kid... you just a fool" - Elzo mocking Samber. "Somehow I can’t go back even if I really wanted to" - Samber regretting her choice of taking after Sans. "I never asked for you to appear. You always follow me just to play my part" - Samber explaining that Elzo won't leave her or the other dimension selfs alone. "I know who you are, you remember who I am. In every life that I have lived, you seem to tag along" - Samber knows why Elzo chases her but exclaims that he constantly follows her. "If you know what I'm here for, you should just give up" - Elzo knows that all the Ambers bring themselves down so he tells her that it's easier to give up or he'll break her. "You think protecting him is more important. So AlLoW mE tO tAkE yOuR sOuL, gIrL!~" - Elzo notices how during the fight, her soul is not using protection so he quickly takes the chance to steal her soul. "Your idiot friend that you would do well. Guess now you're burning in Hell.~" - Elzo is referring to HJ(D) who believed that Samber could fill in Sans' place as well as protect him. She's Gone During the fight between Rebma (A) for the final time until her body gives out. Gallery Smile.png|Samber's normal human sprite Normalsans.png|Samber's normal Sans sprite Attacknormal.png|Samber's badtime sprite Photoshopgrin.png|Photoshop Samber's normal sprite Trivia *Exactly that.... TRIVIA. Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Good Category:Characters from Other Worlds Category:Characters from other dimensions Category:Humans Category:Human Category:Weapon Users: Magic Category:Weapon Users: Swords Category:Heroes Category:19 Category:Intelligent Characters